I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valves and, more particularly, to a pressure responsive valve assembly.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known valve assemblies and many of these previously known valve assemblies are actuated between an open and a closed position by an external pressure source. Such pressure responsive valves are used in a plurality of different applications.
One disadvantage of these previously known pressure responsive valves is that such valves are complex in construction and thus very expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, due in part to their complexity, these previously known pressure responsive valves are subject to frequency and expensive repair costs.
These previously known pressure responsive valves, furthermore, require frequent periodic maintenance and inspection to ensure the operability of the valve. Such maintenance is difficult and time-consuming to perform again due in part to the complexity of these valves.